Who Is He?
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Tea and Seto have broken up, but 17 years later, Tea's daughter Anna discovers she is also Seto's daughter!Seto and Tea. Please take some time to Read and Review.


**Hi everyone, your Kingdom's Princess has returned with a new fic and it's good being back! **

**Note:** For those who were reading **We Belong Together**, I will repost it soon, I promise!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!:** The beginning of this fic starts in italics to represent the past, so everything written in italics for this point on will represent the past, which was seventeen years ago. (The past in this story would be in the year 1990 and everything else would take place in the year 2007)

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters from the anime or manga so don't sue me and even if you did no jury could convict me. I have a halo over my head. I do however own 4 characters from this story so far.

Okay, that's about it and without further ado, here is the first installment of **Who is He?**. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Regrettable Mistake**

_Seventeen years ago…_

"_Seto, please talk to me," the eighteen year old blue-eyed dancer pleaded her boyfriend._

"_Téa, must we talk about this now?"_

"_Yes! Do you love me?"_

The teenage CEO didn't know how to answer this question. As simple as it seemed, it held so much depth. He questioned whether he did or not. Could he be in **love** with her? He loved Mokuba, but it wasn't the same as him loving Téa.

She was different than any other girl because she didn't want him for his money. She didn't throw herself at him like all his other fan girls or was as fake as other girls he knew…

She was **real**.

He couldn't quite explain the effect that she had on him. Before, he only thought of her to be an annoying girl cheering from the sidelines, but during the last few weeks, he has admitted that he has grown to care for her, but the question is…

Did he love her?

Téa didn't understand why it was taking him so long to answer her question.

'Why isn't he saying anything?'

She could honestly say that she did love him. In the eyes of many people he was the coldhearted CEO of KaibaCorp, but she saw another side of him…a warmer side that she not only grew to like, but love. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't feel the same. She knew it was a possibility, but she had to know…

"Well, do you?"

He looked at her and saw her eyes tearing, hoping that the answer was yes, however, he didn't know if he could give it…

"Do you just want me to walk out of your life? Is that what you want?"

She looked at him after giving him an ultimatum, looking for him to say no, but he just stood there, unmoving, as if he wouldn't care if she walked away…

So she did. She walked away from him, from his house, and from his life without looking back.

* * *

Seventeen years later…

**Beep…Beep…Beep…Be-Thwack!**

A blue-eyed girl woke up with her long chestnut brown hair flying in all directions and the palm of her hand throbbing from slamming the snooze button of her alarm clock. She groaned trying to get out of bed and slipped on her blue soft robe going to the bathroom. She was almost down the hallway when she heard her mother calling for her.

"Anna!"

She quickly went down the stairs and shielded her eyes from the bright light coming from the kitchen where she saw her mother dressed in a leotard with sweats and her equally long brown hair shining in the light.

"Good morning mom," she said while giving her mom a kiss and a hug while getting the same reply back.

"Good morning sweetheart. Listen, I'm going to have late dance rehearsals all week since opening night is next week so can you ask Nicollet if you can stay by her house?"

"Yeah, I'm sure her parents won't mind since they said I could stay there anytime."

"Good. Have you seen my dance bag?"

Anna pointed to it next to the coffee pot while smiling at how silly her mother looked like rushing. She was looking at her mother's name, Téa, embroidered in rhinestones on the very front.

"Oh, thanks honey. Now I have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Okay and I better start getting dressed too."

"Okay I'll see you later honey. Bye!"

"Bye!" followed by a door slam.

Anna quickly went upstairs to take a quick shower and to get dressed. Within twenty minutes, she was out the door with her hair in a high ponytail wearing a white T-shirt and hipsters jeans with a matching denim jacket.

* * *

Anna knocked on her best friend's door on 11th avenue and 46th street in their standard 'three knocks and two bangs' knock they've used over the years.

"Come in Anna!" was the reply she heard after she knocked the door.

When she went into the house, she was taking in the heavy aroma of bacon, eggs, and toast that was being cooked in the kitchen by Nicollet's mother.

"Good morning Mrs. Delanease."Anna said looking at the plump rosy-cheeked woman.

"Oh, Good Morning Anna and how are you this morning?" She asked with a bright-eyed smile.

"I'm doing good considering its Monday."

"Yeah, you can never get enough sleep in the night time."

"Tell me about it, is Nicollet still here?"

After that Nicollet's mother sighed and said, "Yes, fighting upstairs with her brothers upstairs as usual."

"Thanks."

Anna started her way up the stairs, but midway she heard her say, "Make sure to tell Nico to come down here when you're done sweetie."

"Okay, I will."

Anna made her way up the stairs only to find her best friend banging against the door to her older brother's room.

"Nick, this is the last time I'm going nicely to ask you to open up!" Nicollet desperately yelled despite the fact that this was her 'nice way' of getting him to open the door.

"Why don't you ask nicer and maybe I'll open the door" was heard muffled from the other side.

"Well why don't you open it and I won't have to hurt you."

Nicollet was the first girl Anna met on her first day of kindergarten and since has been her best friend since.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Please leave a review, some constructive criticism to improve my writing or even if you want me to keep going, just **don't** **flame!** If I don't update in a while, it doesn't mean that I'm not typing it or that I never will, I might just be too busy. You all know how it is. **Please and Thank You!**

Take care guys,

Kingdom's Princess


End file.
